1. Field of the Invention
The inventive concepts relate to a modeling system, a method of modeling a semiconductor device, and a computer-readable recording medium comprising a program for performing method for modeling semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with developments in the field of high-density integration semiconductor technology, the influence of parasitic capacitors between semiconductor devices and wiring of semiconductor circuits has become an important issue. In a case in which parasitic capacitors are considered to precisely and/or accurately estimate the properties of a parasitic element within a semiconductor circuit, the precision of circuit simulation increases, but the amount of time that it takes to perform circuit simulation may also increase. Therefore, there has steadily grown a desire for a circuit modeling method capable of reducing the amount of time to perform circuit simulation while maintaining a high precision of circuit simulation.